The Other Twin
by NumberSixteen
Summary: After Ethan is arrested, Sutton and Emma have an encounter. Sutton says some things and Emma says some things, but only one person is there for comfort. He's her savior in her time of need.
1. Chapter 1

:D

Helllllooooo to all of you Lying Game lovers:) I think that this show needs more fanfiction:) Haha so anyway, I've never really been an Ethan/Emma supporter. I have _alwayyyysss _loved Thayer with her for some reason. I think he's just... awesome. I love him! :D So I'd been waiting for an opportunity to write fanfiction for the pair for FOREVER, but unfortunately truewriter21 beat me to the punch.. :P haha ANYWAY I'm going to write anyway:D Haha I'm in the process of writing a Terra Nova Story at the same time so I won't update too often. I just have TONS of impatient readers for it... haha:D So I'm apologizing in advance. So yeah...:) thanks anyway guys:)

To the story? I think yes.:)

~NumberSixteen

* * *

><p>"Ethan!" A young girl was hurrying down the halls of the police station in one of her usual outfits with strappy high heels. "Ethan!" Her hair billowed behind her as she broke into a run. She burst through a set of doors where Ethan would be. "Ethan!" She gave a desperate but breathless cry.<p>

The room was dimly lit where a metal table and chair was placed. The rest of the room was dark and there was no sign of Ethan Whitehorse anywhere. Emma stood breathing heavily for a moment, staring at the table, knowing she was too late.

"Oh Emma..." The devious but undeniable voice came from the darkest corner of the room. An all too familiar figure stepped into the faint light.

"Where is he?" The words tumbled out of Emma's mouth in utter desperation.

Sutton flipped her hair slightly and examined her nails. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. "Hm... Well after the cops showed up and brought him here, they discovered me after searching the house. Unfortunately for me, I was brought here too. We were questioned and blah blah blah..." She trailed off slightly as she examined her nails more closely. "Oh and then they took him to some detention center or something. Honestly I don't remember and frankly don't care right now. But..." She paused, her eyes glancing up at Emma innocently. "Neither should you... After all," She took a confident step toward Emma with a nonchalant attitude. "He did cheat on you."

Emma felt her jaw drop as she tried to register what Sutton was saying. After a moment of consideration though, she shook her head in definance. "You're lying to me, Sutton. Ethan would never cheat on me. You have an awful habit of lying, you know?"

Sutton gave a slight laugh. "Oh Emma... He's cheated before hasn't he?" She was obviously referring to Ethan cheating on her with Emma. "It would make sense for him to do it again. And might I say, he looks quite handsome in the dark."

Emma wanted to slap her. She wanted to slap her so hard her head spun around on her shoulders, but she took a deep breath. "Ethan wouldn't cheat on me."

"Whatever you say..." Sutton shrugged. "But, now that I'm back in town, I want my life back. So if you'd just switch clothes with me, that'd be great." Sutton gave Emma a smug grin but Emma didn't budge.

"You want your life Sutton?" Emma spat. "You'll have to take it from me." She was fed up with Sutton now.

Sutton just smirked before a set of footsteps came down the hall behind them. "Emma?" Thayer's voice was the first to be heard and soon Mads voice echoed him.

"In here guys." Emma tossed over her shoulder without taking her menacing gaze off of Sutton who had gone back to her nails.

Thayer and Mads rushed into the room together, but Thayer was first to speak. "Emma. What the hell are you doing?"

Emma gaped at him. "What do you mean, Thayer?"

"Hello Thayer," Sutton smiled at him.

Thayer just cast her an irritated glance. "What are you doing here?"

Sutton just shrugged. "They caught me with Ethan, so they brought me here."

Emma shook her head. "Just forget about her. Thanks for coming guys."

"Emma they're going to see you! Then they'll know about the twins!" Thayer muttered, grabbing her arm gently. "We have to go. Now."

"Oh you don't need to worry about that, Thayer." Emma shrugged. "They already know about us.."

Everybody in the room went silent as they stared at the nonchalent Sutton.

Emma spoke first. "What?"

Thayer soon followed. "You told them? God Sutton! Are you... Insane? You'll never find your birth mother now!"

"You don't think I don't know that?" Sutton spat at him, her words dripping with venom. "I had _no choice,_ Thayer. They found me with Ethan and asked me why I wasn't in Pheonix. What was I supposed to do?"

Emma clenched her teeth. "Make something up? Did you ever think of that, Sutton?"

Sutton just glared at the three of them. "Of course I did. But really, what explaination could have worked? I was visiting him? Oh yeah, that's so convincing."

"It's convincing enough." Emma narrowed her eyes.

Mads finally spoke up. "God will you all just shut up for one second? There isn't anything we can do about it now."

Thayer just cast a dark look at Sutton. "I can't believe you did this."

Sutton shrugged. "You know what I can't believe?"

Thayer held her gaze. "What?"

Sutton sighed and leaned back on her heels. "I can't believe that Ethan cheated on Emma with me. Ha, I thought I would never get him to come back to me. But I guess when people say never to give up, they mean it."

Mads' and Thayer's jaws dropped like Emma's had when she first found out. Mads suddenly looked mortified and furious at the same time. "You're kidding me, Sutton!"

Sutton quirked an eyebrow at her. "Would I ever kid you, Mads?"

Mads just glared at Sutton. "Actually yes Sutton. You would."

Emma shook her head at her two other friends. "She's just lying guys. Trying to psych us out."

"Oh really?" Sutton walked casually toward Emma until she was only a few inches away. "I bet I still smell like him."

Emma hesitantly breathed in through her nose and the undeniable waft of Ethan's rugged smell came to her. She almost felt like gagging as the feeling of betrayal and hurt sunk in. She felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest and stomped on. "Oh my god..." Tears began to form in her eyes. As much as she didn't want to believe it, she couldn't bring herself not to.

"Emma.." A soft murmer came from behind her as Emma started to choke up.

"I.." Emma trailed. "I can't believe he did this.." Emma's breath caught in her throat as the first fat tears rolled down her cheeks.

Arms wrapped themselves around her and she felt herself pulled into someone's chest. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to hold the sobs in. She gratefully returned the hug to the warm person shushing her and rocking her slightly as they held her tightly.

"Emma.. I'm so sorry." Mads voice could be heard from a few feet away.

"She should have seen this coming." Sutton threw out smugly as she smirked at Thayer holding Emma. A flash of jealousy behind her eyes but was soon replaced with the evil glint.

"You did this." Thayer growled at the girl a few feet away. "You little bitch. How could you do this to your own sister?"

"My sister?" Sutton looked shocked. "Oh no, Thayer. She's not my sister anymore. She never was."

Mads replied sharply. "After all she's done for you Sutton, and this is how you repay her. I can't even believe I was ever friends with you.."

"Oh well.." Sutton wandered over to the table and snatched up her purse. "I have better friends than you." She walked out the door to the interrogation room before wandering down the hallway to head home.

Mads just watched her brother hold Emma for a minute before muttering something under her breath and walking out quietly herself.

Thayer just stayed, holding Emma in his arms, shushing her and comforting her. His hand drew circles on her back to relax her as she wetted his sleeve over Ethan. It almost physically hurt him to see her in so much pain. After all she's sacrificed, she gets this. But he knew that she wouldn't fight this alone. He'd be with her every step of the way.

* * *

><p>How was that for a first chapter..? Heh.. I hope you all like it:) I just love Thayer so much. He's the screensaver on my iPhone:P haha ANYWAY, tell me what you thought and I will try to update as quickly as I can. I don't exect too many reviews, but a few would be nice:) Thank you all!:D I can't wait until next week's episode!<p>

~NumberSixteen


	2. Icky Sandwhiches

Wooow!

I'm so happy right now! 16 reviews? Well then... I think that says something! I guess I should update huh?:P

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to: kat. You were the first to review and that was the start of a (hopefully) successful story:) So thank you!:D

~NumberSixteen

* * *

><p>Emma leaned back against the seat of Thayer's car. She sniffled before reaching up and trying to wipe away some mascara that had collected under her eyes. She sighed and looked over at the driver's seat. Thayer was looking at her with an intense expression. His eyebrows were furrowed and his hand was clenched around the steering wheel of the car. It was dark aside from the lamppost a few feet away that let light trickle through the windshield of the car and cast over half of Emma's face and half of Thayers.<p>

"What am I going to do?" Emma finally whispered, her voice hoarse from crying. She shook her head before looking down at her hands that were playing with a tissue in her lap. "I have no where to go.."

Thayer's expression softened at her weakness. "Sutton did say that she told them about the twins, remember?"

Emma looked up and out of the windshield as another tear slipped down her cheek and she wiped it away hurriedly with her fingers. "Yeah but what will Ted and Kristen think? What if they don't know yet and I just.." She waved her hands dramatically to emphasize her point, "Stride back into their house after Sutton and freak them out?"

Thayer sighed, "Well until they find out, because I'm sure that the police will tell them, you can stay with me?" His voice raised questioningly but catiously.

She looked over and met his eyes. "That would be great. Thank you, Thayer."

He just smiled softly at her, shadows cast over his face. He forced himself to tear his gaze away so he could start the car and begin driving. "I'll have to sneak you into my house though. I'm not sure how my dad would react if I was bringing you into my house after this whole Ethan thing."

Emma nodded silently as she watched the road ahead of them, which was painfully empty and quiet. They were the only ones on the road and as silly as it seemed, it terrified Emma. She watched as they passed dark neighborhoods and buildings. It almost seemed like they were the only people left on earth. Emma felt a pang of sadness and longing. She missed Ethan so much but he had betrayed her. Gone behind her back and betrayed her with her own sister. It was eating her alive. She looked back down at her hands which kept fiddling with the tissue and she bit her lip to keep it from trembling. Before she knew it, they were at the Rybak household. There was a light that could be seen through the front room, signalling that the kitchen light was on.

"My dad is probably up." Thayer said quietly as he shut off his car, turning off the headlights. He sat back in the seat for a moment before looking over at Emma. "Wait outside my room and I'll go inside and let you in."

Emma nodded before they exited the car and Emma ducked back behind the bushes and followed the house around the back. Thayer watched her as she disappeared and proceeded inside his house, taking a deep breath before entering. His dad was in the kitchen, fixing himself a sandwhich. Thayer tried to sneak up the stairs without being noticed but was a moment too late.

"Thayer!" Alec called from the kitchen. "Why are you home so late?" Thayer paused at the stairs, looking over at his father with nothing to say. Alec just waved him over to the kitchen. "Come on over here. I'll make you a sandwhich."

"I'm actually not that hungry.." Thayer pressed, slightly tilting his head up the stairs, trying to signal that he didn't want a sandwhich.

"Nonsense. Come down here and tell me about your day." Alec smiled, pulling out two new pieces of bread.

Thayer sighed and came down the stairs and went toward the kitchen, slumping down into one of the chair at the counter. He was going to get in and out as fast as he could. And boy did his dad take his time making that sandwhich.

"So why out so late?" Alec questioned as he smothered some mustard over the lunchmeat.

Thayer nearly gagged. Didn't his dad know that he hated those kinds of sandwhiches? "I uh... Was out... With a girl." He instantly regretted the words as soon as they fell from his lips.

"A girl?" Alec momentarily stopped making the sandwhich. "What's her name?"

Thayer shook his head nonchalantly. "That isn't important. It didn't go well. We don't plan on seeing eachother again."

Alec smashed the other piece other piece of bread onto the sandwhich before handing it off to Thayer who took it with a grim expression. "Well Thayer, I'm glad that you're at least back out and seeing girls again. Better than that Sutton Mercer girl.."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Thayer said sharply.

Alec just shook his head at his son. "Well you know how Sutton is... "

"Apparently not." Thayer spat. He lifted the nauseating sandwhich to his lips and took the first bite. The taste filled his mouth and made his stomach churn. He chewed it as quickly as he could and sent it down his throat.

Alec sighed. "Nevermind. Let's not talk about the Mercer girl now. How's work?"

"It's fine I guess." Thayer choked down another bite of the sandwhich. His phone suddenly buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out before seeing the new text message.

_Where are you? It's freezing out here._

Thayer tried to suppress a smirk of amusement but failed. He quickly responded.

_Sorry. Dad caught me. Be there soon. -have to eat a nasty sandwhich. Ew._

He could almost see her giggling now. He shut his phone and shoved it back in his pocket.

"Who was that?" Alec questioned, an eyebrow quirked.

"Just Mads. Is she home yet?" Thayer asked as he forced down more of the sandwhich. Maybe Emma could go to Mads' room so she didn't have to wait in the cold any longer.

Alec shook his head. "Nah, I think she's staying at a friend's house or something. I haven't heard from her though."

Thayer cursed under his breath as he crammed the last of the sandwhich down his throat. His phone vibrated again but this time he ignored it. He stood up and wiped his hands as the last of the sandwhich slipped down his throat and he let out a silent breath of relief that the disgusting thing was gone. "Well, I have work to do. Good night dad."

"Good night, son." Alec waved his son off.

Thayer suppressed the urge to bolt up the stairs to his room and get Emma, but kept a steady pace so his dad didn't get suspicious. When he entered his room he looked around.

"Shit." He muttered at the mess. It really wasn't much of a mess at all, but to him it was like a bomb had gone off in his room. He began to gather up the clothes that littered the floor and stuffed them into the hamper. Next he tried to make up his bed as quickly as he could and tried to organize his desk a little. He sighed as he looked around his room. It was considerably better now but before he went to the window, he double checked to see if his door was locked.

When he opened the blinds he saw Emma standing a few feet away, a breeze blowing her hair as he arms were crossed and she shivered slightly. A pang of guilt traveled through Thayer but he wasted not time opening the window. Emma was at the window in no time, giving him a begrudging look as she ducked through it and jumped down onto the floor of his room.

He shut the window and closed the blinds before turning around to see her. She was standing in the middle of his floor with her hands on her hips. He opened his mouth to apologize but she held up a hand to him, silencing him. "It's alright. I forgive you. Alec wanted to talk and you couldn't get out of it. Besides, I think you were punished enough having to eat that nasty sandwhich for me. What kind of sandwhich was it anyway?"

Thayer smirked. "That isn't important."

Emma huffed in irritation before taking a look around his room. "Nice room.."

Thayer ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah.. Sorry about the mess..."

She laughed quietly. "Oh it's fine. My room was always like this in Vegas."

"Was it now?" Thayer dared to press on.

She cast him a look. "Yeah it was. I can honestly say though, I don't miss it. Not a bit."

"Didn't think you did." Thayer smiled before he noticed her yawn tiredly. "Tired?"

"More than you would believe." Emma groaned before sitting down on his bed.

Thayer gave an amused smirk before going over to his dresser where he pulled out a pair of really old sweat pants from when he was in high school and a grey t-shirt. "Here." He tossed them over to her. "The bathroom is right there, go ahead and get changed in there. I'll change here."

She smiled at him thankfully before going to his bathroom and shutting the door. Thayer sighed with bemusement before pulling out a pair of sweats of his own. He pulled off his shirt and exchanged the pants he was wearing for the comfortable sweats. He then pulled a few blankets off his bed and lay them down on the floor. He pulled off one of the pillows and sit it down by the blankets. He pulled up the sheets and blankets on his bed to ensure they were straight and comfortable, because he wanted Emma to be comfortable. He was going to be a gentleman and let Emma sleep in his bed while he sleeps on the floor. By then, she'd come out of the bathroom and gone to his bed.

"Oh, you don't have to sleep on the floor. I will. It's your bed after all." Emma said quickly as she saw him sit down on the floor where he planned on sleeping.

"Nah, it's okay. I am a gentleman after all." Thayer winked at her playfully.

She shook her head at him before giving him a soft smile. "Thank you, Thayer."

"No problem." He watched her climb into bed in his clothes. He almost couldn't take his eyes off of her. The way she looked in his clothes made his heart clench with happiness. "Good night." He went over and shut the lights off in the room. Moonlight spilled out of the cracks in the blinds, casting beautiful shadows over her face.

"Good night." She murmered as she shut her eyes after getting comfortable in this covers.

He followed suit as she rested his head against his pillow and tugged the blankets over him. He shut his eyes after looking at Emma once more and he continued to think about her wearing his clothes, eventually casting him into a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Heh, how was that? I mean, it was almost twice as long as the last chapter... I hope you all liked it though..:) I have some biiigggg plans for this story!:D So please review, okay?:D I would really appreciate it.<p>

And thanks again to Kat for being first to review!:D Yay! See you in Chapter 3!:D

~NumberSixteen


	3. Empty house, Eventful morning

FINALLY got around to updating!:D So my reviews doubled which was VERY cool:) I love it when that happens:)

Anyway, I am so sad the season is over. I hope it comes on again soon:( Especially since PLL ended last night (hell of an ending!) But thanks for the many reviews guys! It really does mean a lot!

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Icedragonshiki for your super kind reviews!:D Thank you!

~NumberSixteen

* * *

><p>Emma's eyes blinked open as sunlight shifted onto her face. She yawned heartily and stretched before relaxing and looking around. She stayed still for a moment before shooting up. She wondered avidly where she was until the memories of last night dawned upon her. She let out a sigh. Of relief or sadness, she'd never know. She glanced over to the floor to see a sleeping figure hidden under a thick blue blanket. Soft snores could be heard and she smiled despite herself at his calm face.<p>

She was just about to lay back down on the bed when she suddenly heard a slight intake of breath and saw Thayer stir on the floor. He groaned uncomfortably and rolled over on his back. He stretched his arms as he opened his eyes. "It feels like I was laying on cement all night."

Emma chuckled, "Because you were pretty much. Cement with carpet."

His eyes flickered over to her as she sat indian style on his bed, the blankets draped over her slightly. Her hair was all messed up and she wasn't wearing any make up, making her seem more relaxed and childish. It made her seem so much more innocent than she already was, which to Thayer didn't seem possible. He chuckled as he tossed back the blankets and sat up, stretching his arms. He sighed again and yawned. He heard a giggle elicited from her side of the room. He smirked at looked up in time to see her force a blank face over her giggles, but he could see that her lips were curved upwards. "What?"

She supressed a giggle again before acting nonchalent. "Nothing.."

"Sure doesn't seem like nothing, what is it?" He pressed.

She shook her head, "You'd think it's stupid." Her gaze dropped solomly to her hands in her lap that figited as she spoke.

"Nothing you say is stupid. Now tell me what's so funny!" He smirked at her again.

She giggled again. "Okay, okay. You yawn weird.."

Thayer gave her an odd look. "What?"

She pointed at him accusingly. "See! I told you you'd think it was stupid!"

He shook his head at her childish behavior. "Are you always like this in the morning?"

She giggled. "Pretty much.. I'm a morning person."

"Well I'm not." Thayer said stiffly before shifting his position slightly. "So you think I yawn weird?"

"Yeah.." Emma shook her head. She laughed quietly for a moment to herself.

"Well guess what Emma," Thayer pressed, a playful smirk on his lips.

She squinted at him suspiciously. "What..."

"You laugh weird!" He leapt up from the floor and ran over to the bed. He ran a hand mercilessly down her side and she giggled madly. She tried to push him away but he persisted, pushing her arms, weak from giggling, away. She curled up into a ball, trying to protect her sides from his tickle attack but he still found vulnerable areas like her stomach where she laughed even more avidly. He watched her squirm while laughing just as hard himself. It felt like it'd been forever since he last truly laughed.

Finally she slapped Thayer's hands away, "Stop it! Stop it! You'll wake somebody up!"

"It's ten o'clock on a Thursday. Nobody is home!" But he quit the onslaught of tickle attacks and let her go. Only then did they realize how close they were. Emma was underneath Thayer who had one arm propping him up on either side of Emma. Their bodies were only a few inches from eachother. She was close enought that she could feel his breath roll over her face as they sat motionless for a couple of seconds.

Suddenly as if both had an epiphany, they pushed away from eachother with so much force, Emma slammed her head against the bedframe. "Ouch!" She gasped, reaching for the back of her head.

"Oh my god! Are you alright?" Thayer spoke quickly, reaching out for her.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She removed her fingers from the back of her head to examine them for blood. Thankfully, there was none. "I may just need to ice it."

Thayer nodded, helping her out of the bed and going to his door. He paused for a moment and listened to see if he could hear if anyone was home. "You know what. Let me go check it out and see if anyone is home before you come out into the living room. Okay?"

Emma nodded, gritting her teeth as he left the room silently. He wandered out into the kitchen and glanced around. Bravely he spoke up. "Dad? Mads?" No answer. He called again louder this time to double check the coast was clear. Still nothing. "Alright. Emma you can come in here."

She wandered down the stairs carefully as he was stuffing some ice from the freezer into a ziplock to act as an icepack. He gently wrapped a paper towel around it and handed it to her as she came into the kitchen.

"Thank you so much, Thayer. It really means a lot." Emma sat down at the counter as Thayer began pulling out items to eat cereal.

He shrugged. "It's really no big deal. My house is enormous and I'll let you in on a little secret."

Amused and curious Emma smiled at him. "What?"

Thayer shrugged. "You're the first girl I've brought home here. Even secretly."

Emma cracked a grin. "Oh really? A stud like you? I thought you'd have all the ladies lined up around the block!"

Thayer laughed. "Nah, only down the street."

Emma slapped his arm playfully as he sat down next to her with their bowls of cereal. She dug in hungrily. She couldn't remember the last time she ate. She was pretty sure it was breakfast the previous morning at the Mercer home. It seemed so distant now.

She sighed sadly as she realized what today held.

"What?" Thayer asked fondly.

Emma shrugged. "I have to face Ted and Kristen today.." She bit her lip nervously and stirred her cereal, seemingly having a sudden loss of appitite.

"I'll go with you if you want." Thayer gently comforted her.

"No... I don't want you getting into trouble too. This is something I have to face alone. This is after all my family now." Emma felt her heart sinking. What if they rejected her? Threw her out? Criticized her? Or even reported her to the police for impersonation and trespassing? All the scenarios played out in her mind. "It just seems so hard. All these bad things can happen while it seems like there is only one good thing that can result."

Thayer nodded knowingly. "Well if it's any condolence, if they kick you out, you can come live with me and Mads. She had a fallout with Sutton remember? Mads and I would be more than happy to have you."

"Thanks Thayer." Emma smiled appreciatively at him. "It really means a lot to me."

Thayer returned the smile before continuing. "But think about it really, Emma. What isn't there to like about you? You say please and thank you, get good grades, love your parents, and appreciate everything given to you. You're the ideally perfect child! So honestly Emma, I don't think you have anything to worry about."

Emma smiled to herself, feeling encouraged and happier about the situation. It made her feel so much more confident about the entire situation. But another thought dawned on her.

"What about my birth mother, Thayer?"

* * *

><p>How was that?:D I hope you all liked it and I'm happy that I got to update for you! I'll try to update as soon as possible, okay?:D I hope I get some good feedback! Well good day Lying Game Lovers!:)<p>

~NumberSixteen


	4. The Twins

Merp.

I've been short a computer.. Long story short, I no longer have an available computer to write on. So I'm sneaking around class and school to find time to update. Sorry for the longevity of the wait! I'll try to be better about it!

I'd like to dedicate the chapter to: Alexx'Doee. You're review made me feel so happy inside! Like a little girl on Christmas!

Hope you all enjoy!

~NumberSixteen

* * *

><p>She pushed the door open as quickly as she could, forcing herself to press onward. Too late to turn back. Too late to change her mind. She quietly stepped in and shut the door behind her.<p>

"Hello?" She called out daringly.

Suddenly there were footsteps. She heard them as they came down the hall and stopped in front of her. "Oh. Hey Sutton! What are you doing home?" Laurel looked down at the phone in her hand and typed away.

"The better question is why you're not at school." Emma pressed on as she followed her down into the living room. She plopped down on the couch and Emma soon followed.

Laurel shrugged. "Mom and dad left early and I guess I just didn't feel like it. I was going to, but I didn't. Why are you home, Sutton?"

Emma gulped. "Laurel. I'm not Sutton."

Laurel looked up from her phone and gave Emma an odd look. "What?"

Emma sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose before looking up into Laurel's eyes. "I'm not Sutton... I'm.. Her twin sister, Emma." She saw Laurel shift back slightly and her eyebrows furrowed. "I know it's a lot to take in, but I can explain. Sutton left to California a few months ago to find our real birth mother after we found eachother. I have been subbing in her place since. That's why I was 'acting different' and being nice to you, unlike how Sutton was. At least try to understand?"

Laurel's jaw dropped and she stared at Emma for a few minutes. Her mind seemed to be churning as she struggled to digest. "Wow..."

Emma nodded. "If you don't believe me, ask Mads, Thayer, or even.. Ethan.." The words sounded wounded as she choked them out. "It's all true. I've been in Sutton's place. She came back last night after Ethan got busted at the ranch. I'm sorry I kept it from you, but I just didn't know how to tell you.."

Laurel nodded slightly. "So that's why she was treating me like a total stuck up bitch last night."

Emma couldn't keep down the smirk. "So I'm guessing mom and- I mean Kristen and Ted don't know yet?"

Laurel shook her head. "Not from what I've heard, no."

Nodding, Emma looked down at her folded hands in her lap. "I need to tell them."

She saw Laurel shrug slightly. "Well mom and dad won't be home for a little while. Until then, tell me about you! Where did you come from? How'd you guys find eachother, you and Sutton that is. And did you find your real birth mother? Oh my gosh! This is so cool!"

* * *

><p><em>"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Thayer looked at Emma from where he sat in the driver's seat.<em>

_Emma nodded. "Yes. I'm sure. Plus, you have to go to that meeting. I'm not going to keep you from your future. Just... Keep your phone on in case I need you to come get me, okay?"_

_Thayer nodded at her. "I wouldn't dream it any other way."_

_Looking up at the door, Emma took a shaking breath. "I don't know if I can do this.."_

_"You can, and you will. You're strong, Emma. Stronger than any girl I have ever met. I am so proud of you and where you came from. You've gone through so much. You deserve so much better than what you're getting. I believe in you." Thayer reached across the seat and took her hand gently. When she turned to look at him, he met her eyes and gave her a small smile, encouraging her to take the first steps to her future. He saw something akin to relief flood into her eyes along with something else. But all he knew was that looking into thos brown eyes of hers made his own heart feel fuzzy and warm. "Go for it, Superstar."_

_Emma nodded. "Thank you for everything, Thayer. It really means a lot. More than you could imagine."_

_Thayer returned her recognition. "No. Thank you Emma Becker. I am so lucky I ever even met you. Now, quit stalling and go get your future back!"_

_Emma smiled and opened the door, casting him a quick smile of thanks before stepping out of the car and shutting the door. She strutted around the car and up the walk to the door. She paused and turned to him. Their eyes met for a moment before she smiled and pushed open the door._

* * *

><p>The Mercer parents came home earlier than expected, but Emma had still managed to tell Laurel everything. Now, the younger Mercer was strutting around the kitchen, helping make dinner, with a stupid grin plastered on her face that could only be decifered as an 'I know something you don't' look.<p>

"Why do you keep smiling like that, honey?" Ted asked his youngest daughter as Emma helped Kristen grab the last of the dishes and place them on the table.

Laurel shrugged. "No reason."

Emma breathed out. She wanted to be the one to tell them. They didn't need to find out through Laurel, if anyone. But it turns out, they won't be learning it from either of them as the front door came open and a voice flooded the house just as the mashed potatoes were being served.

"I'm hoooome!"

It was the voice of Sutton Mercer.

Emma's head shot up and she whirled to see Ted and Kristen looking at eachother confused.

"Did you guys really start dinner withou-" But the Mercer girl was shut up when she walked into the dinner room to see Emma in her spot.

"What is going on." Kristen spat out first.

"I can explain!" Emma blurted out.

Kristen snapped over to her. "Wh- Wh- Who are you people?"

Sutton raised her hand. "I'm Sutton! I swear it!"

"Then who is that!" Kristen pointed to Emma.

Emma gulped. "Hello. My name is Emma Becker. I am Sutton's twin sister. I've been living in her place for a few months."

Ted and Kristen both stared at Emma with mouths gaping.

* * *

><p>Sorry about the crappyness of this chapter! I was just not with it today! I'll try really hard to write more when I can. I love you guys! Please leave a review predicting the outcome!:DD<p>

~NumberSixteen


End file.
